Mmm
yo yo yo this is the white boy julian rap no one thinks a young white boy can well lemme prove them wrong oh yeah, when i put words to paper, I murder 'em. when a bro disregards me I serve him someone takes down my wording, deserve 'em, cause I need some zeros to show I'm perfect friend me, swell to me, don't need enemies check me, straight edge, no felonies, watch anime. paparazzi muels, tellin' me what to do all because they're jealous, too. build up so high no one can touch you i'll keep on spitting all this verbal abuse on the track, i spit raps, lit wit, I'm a nerd. pointdexter hot boi: tell 'em, got hoes and words while you're cracking your mom jokes telling me around girls i choke you bros can do a verbal hit and run tuggin' on each other's wieners while i got the buns. i don't mean to be poetic, i just want to spit truth it's the people around you that detest what you do they'll stare at you when you're on top bowing down to your fame, riches and massive c-- don't want to say that, good Christian lad. but even Jesus would smile down upon my raps hillbilly nilly-willy pride, trust me. uncle's my cousin but lines are bustling talking smack around the bat out of hell, i eat meatloaf. so if you got beef with me be sure to give it, blokes. watch british youtubers, got mad narciccism writing novels all year 'round while you're wanting to be in 'em. rolling around, never hit the 8 ball. not too tall, but I ball, swish the hoop, I never fall. rock ten hats and a gold necklace, and that ain't all. get in my grill, can't rock this southern drawl. catch my breath, bring it back. but even when i slow it down i bring the raps y'all haters just be mad i keep it madhouse on the track still think I'm bad? rethink that, take it back. brt got mad intelligence, genius IQ. Won't bore you to death, but aren't I cute? It's simple, you want Moore, don't lie to me. Rocking A.B in the title screen, also the C through Z! been through hell and back with friends every opoinion i had always being condemned didn't need them, needed to leave them. didn't want to be them, with good reason. it's a massacre, i'm goofy, got low self esteem. but when I grab a mic in hand no stopping me. attack me and rap me I'll come back all happy smiling and writhing, enticing, come battle me! this is my playboy mansion, here on a daliy bases my bunnies are fat chicks and bipolar nutcases but it's the way I roll, don't knock it pocket full of joy money and this is how I bought it: doing things for passion, keep it happening people bringing you down? don't allow it the tallest bridges give you the least fall 'cause when you build back, you're so tall. i ain't a socrates, not into philosophy. well, I am, but it's not truly necessary 'cause I stand the way I do, it is how it is. and everytime i bring it up, people seemed to get pissed. lean in: I got a dirty little secrets. piss ant-y ranty piss ant's gonna be jealous reap what they sow, soon it'll let loose karma will be biting them on the caboose my je ne sais quoi? get the list's pages, baby. 'cause i know the way i live is hard to take, baby. Lately I know I'm going crazy, baby. Got tasy content I'm creating, harsh vocabulary baby! Look at me, walkin' aphrodisiac can't deny the fact I'm a badass Pardon my french, but I'm keeping it simple. Since not everyone is part of the smart people. It's like a secret group, honestly. Not illuminati but illuminating the naughty haughty and Godly, here's my offering, initiation requires one simple thing: Be balling! that's how it goes.